


Making Sexy look good

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Breakfast, GPF post-exhibition, M/M, barcelona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Post-Exhibition bliss left Yuuri and Victor in a state of wanting privacy. But coming down for breakfast the next day, Yuuri gives people something to talk about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 of my 365FF challenge
> 
> Wrote this while being tired, and hungry. :}

Yuuri slowly opens his eyes. It takes him a moment to realize what is happening. But then he hears it again. He pinches his eyes close in the hope that it will go away, but no such luck. His stomach demands food. Letting out a sigh, knowing he won't be able to sleep some more, he turns to face the other bed.  
Of course, Victor, being the morning person that he is, is already up. Even after last night, that man just doesn't need as much sleep. Yuuri takes his phone and looks at the time. It's barely past 7, he hasn't even had half the amount of sleep he desires. He could call room-service, but to be honest, he's too tired to probably make much sense over a phone right now. 

Realizing this means he has to get up and go down for breakfast, isn't really something he's looking forward to. Neither is the whole getting dressed part. He figures that if he just goes down for a bite and goes back up right after, he can maybe squeeze another 3 hours of sleep in before they have to leave. Yuuri rolls out of bed and picks up some training pants from the floor, he also picks up the first sweater he can find. He remembers to put on his glasses and to take his room key, no use if he gets locked out later, and departs the room.

Luckily the hotel is being rented for the GPF, so most of the people there are other skaters and people associated with them. Poorly this also means that there are over 20 pair of eyes that see Yuuri walk in the restaurant, looking exactly like he is. He shows his room-key to the person at the door. Who informs him that there is a breakfast ordered for him, but that it was for a later time. But if he just takes place at a table the man will get it to him in less than 10 minutes. Both Yuuri and his stomach agree to that. 

Yuuri looks around and can see Phichit sitting a few tables away. As he is having, what appears to be a very lively, conversation on his phone, Yuuri decides not to call out to him. Chris is looking over at him, and when their eyes meet he gives Yuuri a flirty wink. But that is so Chris Yuuri doesn't even bet an eye anymore. Instead he decides to just rest his head in his hand, stare out of the window and wait for his breakfast. Because of this he misses the phones that get pointed in his direction and the Photo's that are being taken. He just sits there, looking blissfully serene, with his tussled hair, slowly rubbing his toes on the carpet. He covers his mouth when he starts yawning, man is he tired. 

At the same moment his breakfast gets put in front of him, he feels a shiver go down his spine. Knowing what that shiver means he quickly turns in his seat. There in the doorway is Victor. Who is looking around the room, where every skater is pointing at Yuuri. Not that Yuuri notices it, all he can see is Victor. And when Victor finally spots him, the room lights up for him. He can't help but smile at him. And he feels his insides get lighter when Victor smiles back and comes straight at him. Again he is completely unaware of all the Photos being taken. 

"Mind if I join you?" Yuuri shakes his head. Why ever would he mind, he loves having breakfast with Victor. A small blush comes over his cheeks, accenting his looks. 

Victor quickly asks the staff member to bring him some coffee and some toast. He wouldn't want his Fiance to eat alone. This makes Yuuri blush harder, to hide it he quickly takes a bite from his breakfast. Victor's toast and coffee are brought within minutes, so they just sit there for a while and enjoy their food. Yuuri can't help but notice that Victor is smiling at him in a very seductive way. And to be honest, he is still too much asleep to do anything but smile back. 

After finishing his coffee, Victor leans back his chair and watches Yuuri finish eating. He leans sideways and just looks at Yuuri's feet under the table for a moment. This makes Yuuri blush again. Okay maybe he should have slipped on his trainers before coming down, but why bother tying laces of shoes that are going to get tossed off the moment he's back in their room. It isn't till Victor's smile broadens he realizes he said it out loud. 

Once done, Victor takes Yuuri by the hand, thanks the staff and then they leave the restaurant. Again Yuuri is unaware of all the photo's being taken. In the elvator back to their room Yuuri snuggles against Victor. Having his stomach full, makes him nearly fall asleep there and then. Victor guides him to the door and opens it with his key, Yuuri is glad he didn't have to do it. Yuuri is ready to stumble right back in bed, but gets stopped by Victor who takes out his phone and snaps a picture. 

"Why did you take a photo, Victor. It's too early for that. And I haven't even showered yet." Victor smiles.

"I just had to. If our Exhibition piece last night didn't make them wonder, your current look sealed the deal. You look absolutely ravished wearing my clothes straight out of bed like that. мои возлюбленные поросенок."

**Author's Note:**

> мои возлюбленные поросенок ~ my beloved piggy
> 
> As always, comments and kudo's are appreciated. :}


End file.
